Omega
by Emberlywoods12
Summary: Nyx is an Omega, a slave to the Ra Empire. Nineteen years she has lived in the Omega Holds just outside the capitol, until the Auction Day. Now a palace servant to the Alpha Corrine, ruler of the Empire, life couldn't be better. But there is deep political undercurrents between the Ra Empire and the Inu Commonwealth, currents that may drag Nyx into this deceptive world of heirarchy
1. Chapter 1

The stone tiles burned hot under Nyx's feet despite the early hour. The sun, having only just reached its own height above the horizon, burned fiercely down on the desert city of Ra. Sweat made furrows in the dust caked on the Omega's skin, her labors producing a shortness of breath and a weariness in her bones. Since dawn, she had swept the plaza clear of sand, she and the other servants preparing the marble-column lined space. The place always often made Nyx feel diminutive. It was large enough to hold perhaps five hundred people with room to spare.

Straw brooms dragged across the tiles made steady whisks, driving up dust blown in by the sandstorm the previous night. A tied cloth hung around Nyx's mouth and nose, keeping out the worst of it, though dirt mixed with sweat still stung her eyes. She stopped for only a moment to wipe her brow, planting her sweep handle firmly into the ground and leaning against it to examine the plaza.

Nearly five dozen female Omegas labored alongside her, their hair tied behind back with leather straps and similar cloths to Nyx's protecting noses and mouths. White linen robes cloaked their sun-darkened bodies, stained in various states of hard use and work sweat. Each worked meekly and hastily in their own designated square, pushing piles of dust into barrows to be wheeled away by male Omegas, their faces hidden in the shadows of their cowls. Then, taking pierced ladles from the buckets of water strapped to their hips, the women sprinkled water on the tiles to hold down any dust left over. Water was scarce in Ra and to pour it out onto the ground so willing brought a few tight grimaces and displeased grunts from the Omegas. But the wasted water was important for today.

The thought took Nyx's eyes from the sweeping servants to the podium in the center of the plaza. A simple, square block of polished marble about three feet in every dimension, it held a certain air of importance about it despite it was only used four days annually. Today was one of those days.

Reminded of this, Nyx took up her sweep again and shoved her collected lines of dust into a neat heap just as a man came to cart it away. He glanced at her once from the dark recesses of his cowl as she loaded his wheelbarrow. He said nothing, nodding slightly to her as he turned away, joining the steady line of men exiting the plaza. She reached into the water-filled container at her side and took out her ladle to shower her area with an artificial rain that the ground was quick to swallow.

As she did so, she was fully aware of Mistress Danjin's eyes glaring into her, as though she could burn the girl just by looking at her. The knowledge made Nyx's lips twitch. Mistress Danjin was a harsh woman, especially for the Omega females placed into her care. Copper-skinned and rounded like a peach with a daring chin, Mistress Danjin stood a full head shorter than anyone Nyx new. But the woman made up for it with a sharp, flaying tongue and beady black eyes that could stare down a lion.

Mistress Danjin ran a tight ship with her 'initiates', as she called them. The mornings started well before dawn with the sharp bleating of a whistle, followed by bitter cold morning jog twice around the Omega Holds. The last one to finish the laps was set to clean out the pits, a dirty, degrading job that left one stinking for days. This run was then followed by a brief period of time during which initiates had to make their beds, get dressed for the day and report for breakfast, each event marked by a whistle and a punishment for the ones with poorly tidied rooms or tardiness. Breakfast followed daily assigned chores until midday, when Omegas initiates were to report to the mess hall for eating at the sound of the whistle and a punishment for those too slow to arrive on time. Chores continued for the rest of the day, with the occasional off-time for women who had completed their duties ahead of time or pleased Mistress Danjin. The latter happened rarely. Then came dinner, again, marked by the sound of a whistle and more harsh punishment. Afterwards, the initiates, minus the ones unable to escape Mistress Danjin's wrath, were allowed to do whatever they wished with their time until dusk, when curfew came and beds were inspected to insure no women had slipped away to cuddle in a corner with a male or something of the like. Any who were caught out of bed were forced to wear rough dark robes and complete a series of pointless labor the next day during the midday meal when the sun was at its most intense.

Mistress Danjin was practically mated to punishment and reprimanding and their love child happened to be a whistle. Rumor had it that the woman had once yelled but someone had introduced her to a silver bit of tubing that let out a piercing cry and she had never looked back after that day.

The idea of Mistress Danjin without a whistle was about as comprehensible to Nyx as the idea of the sun rising in the middle of the night.

But today there would be no whistle-blowing, no pointless tasks for offhanded offenses. Not today. Nyx could have laughed and done a dance if Mistress Danjin did not stare so accusingly at Nyx. Then again, she glared at all the initiates and even some of the men, as though to blame them for the protection today brought.

Gathering her sweep and covering the buckets on her side tightly with leather caps, Nyx started off towards the edge of the plaza, following a growing line of women as more and more completed the only task they would have for the day. In the shade of a ceiling-covered walkway that lined the open area, she approached a rack already building up with sweeps and water holders.

As she set these down and moved to allow the women behind her to place down their labor tools, Nyx knuckled the small of her back with a satisfying pop before tugging down the cloth covering half her face. She inhaled a breath of cool air, the shade of the walkway chilling the sweat on her brow. Nearly three hours of sweeping floors had set an aching into her back and shoulders-an aching that she was anxious to be rid of.

"Come now, Nyx, you can't possibly be sore." A voice teased her from behind and she glanced around to find Anket.

The woman was nearly a head taller than Nyx, which wasn't saying much, and she wore her white robes with a kind of pride, her ebony-haired head held high in an uncharacteristic Omega manner. She acted like an Alpha, from the way she spoke to the way she walked, with quick, sure steps. She had gotten in trouble more than once with her uppity attitude towards Mistress Danjin but Nyx had a feeling the woman held a sort of place in her heart of hearts for her dark, slant-eyed initiate.

"I'm not sore." Nyx protested and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm simply stretching."

Anket laughed, a loud, boisterous laugh that often took others by surprise when compared to her queenly habits. Nyx was used to it. "I'll believe that when goats fly. I know all about you and last nights. . .activities." She finished with a wry twist of her rosebud mouth. A warm blush crept up Nyx's face, which only caused Anket to laugh harder before she took her friend's arm, hooking it with her own. Together they set off down the walkway.

"I really wish you wouldn't bring it up. We were only talking." Nyx murmured to the woman by her side, glancing about quickly to insure that no one was listening. They weren't. Omegas walked on either side of them, but all were either too far away to hear or talking within their own groups of two or three. Satisfied, Nyx continued. "Besides, Isolitor is just a friend."

That brought a frown from Anket, an uncommon sight. "You know as well as I that's not true. I've seen the way he looks at you. The man may very well be shouting his love for you from the bell tower."

"It can't be, Anket. You know that. Not after today."

Anket hurumphed. "You can be quite stubborn at times."

Nyx gaped. She was one to talk. The woman wouldn't drink one drop of water, even if she had spent a year in the desert, unless it was in a silver goblet. She loved Anket in a sisterly way but sometimes she was blind to the world around her. Including that fact that there was nothing going on between her and Isolitor. Absolutely nothing at all!

She had known the male Omega since the time she was a young girl first arriving in the Omega Holds. Only nine years of age, she found the umber-eyed, lanky twelve-year-old boy to be rather annoying. He pulled her hair and made lewd fun of her, which she often replied to with a burst of fury and a quick fist. The caretakers had found their childish rivalry both amusing and exasperating, especially when the pair had once insisted on not going within ten feet of each other and then later, when Nyx was eleven, competing in various competitions like wrestling in the dust and stealing hens.

This continued for a couple years and by then they had reached a sort of compromise after one particular incident including a pregnant cow, two Epsilon priests and an entire bucket of tar and feathers. Then, when Isolitor turned sixteen, becoming a man, things had changed. She suddenly saw less and less of him and in their few meetings when she was not doing chores and he was out of the Mens' Grounds, their conversations were strange and full of silence. Once, he had given her prickly desert flowers he had picked himself. Nyx remembered his bloody hands thrusting them at her as he told her with burning cheeks that they were for her. She had not quite understood then why the elder women had grinned at the sight of him and her.

It wasn't until Nyx had come upon her moon cycles and she was made to move to the Womens' Grounds, where the elder women explained how a child was concieved, that she realized Isolitor's stammering and bashful glances meant something. She had put him in his place though. A black eye and a stern warning was all it had taken.

The flowers stopped coming and his sideways glances had ceased. They were only friends now. She just wished the other Omega women in the Hold could see that.

"Hurry, Nyx." Anket tugged at her arm. "I don't want to be the last in the bathes. The water will be cold and there'll be no salts left. I've got to look my best for the Auction."

"Stop worrying. The stoves are always kept hot and they stocked plenty this morning." Nyx assured her friend but she stepped lively, her heart beating against her chest like a drum.

How could anyone forget that today was Auction day? They had been preparing for weeks. In a couple hours, she and the other women of the Omega holds would climb that podium in the center of the plaza to be examined by Alphas and Betas from the nine corners of the worlds; examined, fought over and then sold.

Males would not be Auctioned off today but tomorrow, done this way because there were often more females and Auctioning could last well until dark with no time for the males until the very next day.

Nyx followed Anket down the hall-the steady flow of women had now turned into a flood-to the bathhouses, where they would wash first in a shower of cold water, then sink into the warm, heated bliss of the bathes. Hair brushing would come next, followed by their nails being trimmed. They would be perfumed with scented oils and given charcoal to outline their eyes.

They would be made to wear scant clothing that showed off their bodily features, a strip of cloth that covered their breasts and a slit skirt cut all the way to their hips. A golden anklet would draw eyes to their slender ankles and a ribbon to match their eyes tied around their neck to bring attention to the subtle dips and curves of their collarbones and shoulders.

They would be made desirable and dressed like goddesses to be sold like cattle to the highest bidder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

The heated water of the bath dragged a sigh from Nyx's lips as she settled into the pool. It was nearly ten feet across and one of many others in the Womens' Bathhouses. A large, echoing cavern of tile and shell mortar, made from the ground of the river that ran through the city, it was a common meeting place for Omega women, one of the only settings where they could talk freely and be at ease. Steam held in the air, acting as a translucent, veiling mist that settled on ones' skin and encouraged a cleansing sweat. Thin cutouts along the walls let in a natural light, illuminating the place with the radiance of the morning sun.

Towel racks with sponges, scrub brushes, pottery containers holding of salt and perfumes squatted close to each and every pool, waiting for usage. Benches ran around the room and many women lounged about them, wearing cotton towels around their waist or not wearing anything at all. They came in a menagerie of skin colors, from olive to copper to charcoal black as dark as Anket's hair.

Nyx envied them for it. Her skin was paler than the rest of them, a kind of tawny that collected freckles rather than sun. Some elder Omegas called her exotic and commented that her complexion would drive up her price while others scorned the barely tanned color of her skin. Anket had always refered to it as a sun-beige sort of color and said it went nicely with Nyx's hair. That was easy for her to say. Her skin was a crisp yellow gold enviable to the gods.

Anket now lounged across from the pool from Nyx, rubbing a hard brush vigorously across her skin despite the fact that they had already been hosed down by the elder Omegas in a chilling shower that still left the top of Nyx's head cold with the memory.

Picking up her own brush from beside her elbow, Nyx set to harshly scrubbing away the dead skin and grime even though she did not truly need it. The action, however, made her feel clean and the warm water gave her time to rest her weary bones and let her aching muscles soak in the heat. Within moments, her shoulders and knees were a rosy red from the tough horse hair bristles of her brush.

Switching from her arms and legs to her back, Nyx let the sounds of the bath houses wash over her; the casual banter and inner humour found within friends, the tittering nervousness of Omegas on their first auction, and the gentle ebb and flow of water, all echoing off the walls, floor and ceiling. Some women walked out-already done washing up and now heading to the powder rooms-while plenty more walked in, all wrapped in towels to veil bodies soon to be exposed to the Omega-marketing enterprises.

Men were forbidden from entering the womens' bathing area and any caught attempting to glimpse one of the bathing women were switched. Mistress Danjin made sure of that.

"What do you suppose your starting bid will be?" Anket asked, almost like an afterthought. She took a clay jar from a tile beside her and opened it. The smell of bathing salts reached Nyx's nose.

Nyx thought on Anket's question. She had mused upon a question like that plenty of times. With her light skin, she was exotic. Her rust brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders made her even more so. Green eyes were few but not rare and her eyelashes were too pale to bring any attention to them. She had a rounded face and a small chin, her nose dusted with sun-kisses. Why couldn't she be a bit more like Anket, with her warm copper skin?

The rest of Nyx's body was lacking. Shorter than most women by a full hand, she was petite and had little curves of which to speak. This brought about comments of her likeness to a straw doll.

"50 pecks." She replied without hesitation and felt herself being fair.

Anket's hand froze in the middle of salting her arm. "50 pecks?" She repeated, her dark eyes concerned. "Nyx, you couldn't even buy a goat with that."

The Omega shrugged, impartial to her friend's shock. She dipped back her head, running her hands through her wet hair. "You asked me a question and I gave you an answer."

Anket scowled. "You think too little of yourself." She replied fiercely. "I'd say 150 pecks to start."

"No one would buy me."

"Yes, they would."

"No, they wouldn't."

"You're so stubborn." Anket threw up her hands with a frustrated groan. She brought down a hand to slap water at Nyx. "You're exotic, Nyx."

"So I've been told." Came a snorting reply.

"And buyers will be looking for a bit of variety in their stock. With those features of yours, they'll be willing to pay a high price." Anket finished with a satisfied jerk of the head.

Nyx was quiet, mulling over what her friend had said. She leaned back, resting her soaking head against the tiles rimming the pool. She had never really thought of it that way. Price was everything in the Omega Holds and the higher your value, the better you were treated. Slim bellies, rounded breasts and golden skin were the best of the stock, Anket among them. No one really knew what to make of Nyx. They just called her different and left it at that.

"I'm done washing." She rose from the pool with a sigh, water coursing down her body like a river. She wished she had something else to say to Anket, some remark to bring the conversation to a close.

A simple "Ra shine on you." was all she could manage.

She could still feel Anket's eyes staring after her. She could almost hear the clucking of her tongue and see the shaking of her head. Even after Nyx had wrapped herself with a cotton towel by the door and exited the pool house, she could sense her friend's displeasure with her.

The sound of disturbed water giggling women echoed after her. Her mind felt like that water; troubled and unclear.

She supposed Auction day often did that to people. But she was not a child. She would not be stalled or hindered by frayed nerves.

Ancients above, her stomach flipped and flopped like a beached fish.

From the poolhouses, she found herself crossing the octagonal inner courtyard of the Womens' Grounds. A set-up of eight buildings, each of varying if not similar height, it had been Nyx's home for nearly five years. She had lived in the Kit Quarters for fourteen years before that, until she had become a woman.

The five-story sleeping quarters stood proudly in the four cardinal directions, casting broad, looming shadows like giants. Made of plaster, wood and brick, they had built by Omega hands more than two hundred years ago, under the rule of Alpha Magnatius. Normally filled to the brim with four hundred women, give or take a few, the buildings now stood vacant. Dark, transparent veils meant to keep out insects and possible prying eyes fluttered over windows, played with by some unseen wind. The rooms beyond were quiet and shadowed, like great black holes holding unseen mysteries and terrors.

Nyx shivered. Had those buildings always been so ominous?

She wrapped her towel tightly around herself. She felt exposed. Quickening her steps, the Omega followed a few women towards the powder rooms nestled between two of the sleeping quarters.

Stepping across the threshold-cool after the bathhouses-she found herself in a brightly lit room made of clay. The color of the walls reminded Nyx of the fur on a six-toed ginger tom that had once resided in the Kit Quarters'. The place smelled distinctly earthy with a mix of flowery oils. Nyx took a deep breath.

Women sat stiffly on straw mats covered the hard-packed floor and simple folded screens stood like sentries in the corners of the powder rooms, hiding changing women. Elder Omegas, ones who had not been sold in the Auctions or newly transferred, surrounded the eligible women of the Holds. They were permanent occupants, marked by white robes with red stripes along the arms and panels skirts, their hair kept back in a multitude of braids. All were armed with kohl sticks, combs whittled from bone and thin metal plucks they used to rid their stiff protegés of unsightly facial hair. This produced a few whimpers and some women were even giving tears at every small bout of pain.

Young servant girls, too young to participate in the Auction, scurried about their chores in snuff-colored, knee-high dresses. They brought clay jars of perfumes, rough files to smooth nails and other various pieces of beautification equipment to the Elders. A few stared about the powder rooms with different degrees of wonder and awe, misty-eyed with day fantasies of the year when they would be able to climb the podium. A stern shout from an Elder followed by a hasty blush was all that it took to evaporate their dreams like morning mist under the sun.

Nyx couldn't keep back a smile. She remembered being a wide-eyed kit during Auction day. She remembered the envious infatuation she had for the eligible Omegas; watching them dress up, their hair brushed to a glossy sheen, and their faces dusted with rogue. But she had discarded her kit clothes long ago. She was a woman and no one could treat her like a child anymore.

Nyx didn't even stand a chance. In an instant, six hands had grasped her firmly, shoving her down onto the mat. Her skin pebbled with goose-flesh and it was then that she realized her towel had been ripped from her. Three women well into their middling years towered over her, eyeing her the way three lionesses would eye an unfortunate gazelle.

"Look at her." One said in a disapproving voice. She grabbed Nyx's face with a plump, bay hand, and turning it harshly left and right. Her filed nails bit into Nyx's chin. "She's as skin as a reed and just as straight."

"Her cheekbones are high, though. A little rogue will help bring them out. Besides, Kahta; some buyers like their women slender." Another Elder replied. She was as tall as most men, if not taller, and her chesnut-colored face was a hard square. But her dark brown eyes were soft and knowing, almost motherly.

Kahta sniffed in displeasure but released Nyx, much to the younger woman's relief and soreness. "I've never heard of a man who didn't want an Omega with at least a little meat on her bones, Sumench." Kahta was a plump woman with a rounded face and slanted eyes wrinkled sparsely with age. She was handsome with brown roasted hair sprinkled with grey and an air around her that demanded submission, but a birthmark took up half her face and continued down her neck like a large purple bruise.

"Who ever said her buyer would be a man?" The thinning third woman snorted. Her face was long and severe, her nose hooked and her eyes were sunken into her skull like a pair of dark pits. Those eyes could make a falcon look mild.

The women squabbled some more, a time during which she learned that the final woman's name was Neski. She also found that Neski was rather intelligent. The Elder constantly silenced Kahta's sour complaints about Nyx's appearance with a word or two of cold, truthful logic.

Sumench was the one Nyx came to like, who was cordial and firm in a maternity fashion despite her size and stature. She combed Nyx's hair with gliding, methodical strokes that nearly put the girl to sleep while Kahta and Neski cut and filed her nails to oval tips. She felt at peace during the process, a peace that was soon shattered by a bowl of heated wax and strips of linen brought in by a kit.

"Our own method," Sumench explained as Neski directed the young girl to place the wax bowl over a brazier filled with glowing embers. "It gets the hairs off in nearly a third of the time and your skin will feel like a goddess'." The woman patted Nyx's arm reassuringly. Neski dipped the strips of linen into the melted wax resting over the burning brazier, her knobby fingers working the cloth like a spider worked its silk. Nyx shifted nervously.

"Don't worry, kit." Sumench smiled in encouragement. "It doesn't hurt but a tug." Kahta snorted and Neski smiled thinly, as though the Elder had just spoken some joke that they shared.

A brief episode of scorching pain as wax-covered clothes tore the hair from her legs, mid-brow and upper lip had Nyx screaming and thrashing. Sumench and Kahta held her down through most of it, the sturdy woman impartial to the blows that rained down on her while the other muttered oaths and curses that would make a drunkard's mouth go dry. When Neski was finally done with all her ripping and tearing, they released Nyx. She glared at them hatfully, scrubbing tears from her cheeks. Not that she would admit that she had cried during all of it.

After that, she decided that she despised all three women equally-even Sumench- though the sight of a large knot rising out of Kahta's forehead gave her a feeling of mild revenge mixed with all that distaste. But it _was_ over more quickly than simply plucking each and every hair from her body and it _did_ leave her legs soft and smooth.

The three Elders moved to painting her lips, outlining her eyes and brushing red powder onto her cheeks, shoulders and knees with a short horse-tail brush. For what seemed like eternity, they worked, until her entire lower half went numb. She tried to work the feeling back into her feet and bottom once or twice, which brought a sharp reprimand from Kahta. Oh, how she hated that woman!

"There." Sumench said finally. "Done." She touched Nyx's cheek with a smile. Nyx fought the urge to bite the Elder's hand.

The women moved back to examine her thoughtfully. Kahta nodded in quiet satisfaction while Sumench folded her hands over her stomach with an openly pleased smile.

"Have a look, kit." Neski reached for a circular piece of metal with a long wooden handle. A mirror. She held it up for Nyx to take.

Nyx had seen herself in mirrors before. Though she did not own one, a few women in her sleeping quarters did and she sometimes borrowed it. She thought mirrors a frilly thing, something only nobles needed. Why would an Omega need a mirror? You couldn't use a mirror to make a bed or clean a pile of dishes.

But now she appreciated the insight it gave her to her appearance.

Her jade-green eyes popped out immediately, exaggerated by the thick black kohl on her top and lower eyelid. The black makeup ended in wings down to her cheekbones, dignified in a dusting of rogue that hid her freckles as well. Her red-painted lips pouted, round and plump. Desirable. Her rusted hair was now a shiny sea of waving copper tresses, framing her stunned, oval face.

"I. . ." Her mouth went dry and she had to set down the mirror slowly. "Thank you." She murmured, folding her hands in her lap and bowing her head in appreciation to the three Elder women.

Sumench smiled brilliantly. "But, of course, kit."

"Off with you now." Kahta flapped her hands at Nyx. "Time to get changed."

"Ra shine on you." Was all Neski said as she offered a small stack of folded clothes to her, a circlet of thick gold and a shimmering, green ribbon to the girl.

Nyx took the stack gingerly, as though handling a snake. "Ra shine on you." She bowed again to the women before rising to her feet, feeling her stomach twist and writhe like a snake.

She made her way towards the folded screens in the corner of the powder rooms. There was a short line of four or so women waiting to step behind the concealing screens so she took her place in the line and her mind raced.

The mirror. . .that woman in the mirror. Could it be her? Of course it was. What kind of silly question was that? But she was unable to comprehend what she had seen. Raising a hand slowly, she ran it through her hair slowly. It flowed as fluidly as water. Her skin. The hand drifted to her plucked leg. Smooth as silk imported from Inu. Touching her bare leg reminded Nyx that she was naked and she quickly clutched the folded clothes to her exposed chest. She shifted from foot to foot, suddenly self-conscious.

When it was her turn, she quickly slipped behind the paper screen and unfolded her clothes. They couldn't really be called clothes. To cover her chest, there was only a long, thin, translucent strip of cloth about half a hand wide. She quickly wrapped it around her small breasts, tucking in the exposed ends. Moving onto her skirt, she found it no better. Though it reached her ankles and a thicker fabric than the breast band, it still exposed more skin than she would ever show in public. Only two panels, the 'skirt' covered her front and back, leaving the rest open and vulnerable to eyes.

Her cheeks burned redder than the rouge as she put it on. Something tumbled out of the fabric and landed at her bare feet. Bending over to pick it up, she saw that it was a small leather pouch. Even without opening it, she knew what it contained. The sharp, crisp smell coming from it was enough to know that the pouch contained pennyroyal. Nyx wrinkled her nose but tucked the bag into the crevice of her breast band. Often, Alphas and Beta men were forgetful when pleasuring themselves with their new slaves. Pennyroyal was to insure their forgetfulness did not come with any consequences.

A few more moments was all Nyx needed to slip on her golden anklet and tie the emerald-colored ribbon around her small neck, before stepping out from behind the screens. She headed towards the entrance of the powder rooms.

"Nyx!"

She froze, turning towards the voice, meeting Anket's wide, dark eyes. Normally composed, her mouth hung wide open as she stared at her friend, ignoring the two Elder women who brushed her mid-waist ebony hair.

"Yes?" Nyx wanted to crawl into a hole and die slowly. She must look ridiculous, with her makeup and clothes. Suddenly, she wanted to wipe everything off her face and cover herself with a million white robes to escape Anket's surprised expression. It did not remain surprised for long.

Snapping her jaws together with a sharp click, Anket smiled brilliantly. "You look beautiful."

Nyx's heart nearly stopped. Beautiful? Her? Yes, that one glance in the mirror had confirmed it.

"Thank you." She nodded to Anket with a similar smile that could have dazzled the sun. Maybe her friend had been right in the bathhouse. Maybe she did think to little of herself.

"See you at the Auction."

**So here you have it. The second chapter. This one is a bit longer and it focuses more around what life is like at the Omega Holds. Since this environment will get such a short period of exposure compared to the rest of the story, I wanted to spend at least a little time on it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please comment and review. I'm completely open to suggestions and critic.**

**Slight Spoiler: A new character is going to show up in the next chapter and I'm really psyched for you to meet him. :3**

***hugs and kisses***

**-Em**


End file.
